A New Approach
"A New Approach" is the eighty-first episode of RWBY and the second episode of Volume 7. It premiered for Rooster Teeth FIRST members on November 9th, 2019 and was made public on the Rooster Teeth site on November 16th, 2019. Summary Team RWBY, Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, Oscar Pine and Qrow Branwen are being taken to Atlas by airship. Weiss Schnee explains to Jaune that they were captured by the Ace Operatives, which gets the attention of Forest, another captive on the ship, arrested for throwing a rock at a ship in the name of Robyn Hill and her Happy Huntresses, whose praises he loudly extols to the pilots until they raise a soundproof shield. Weiss questions his use of the word "tyranny" with regard to James Ironwood and recognizing her, Forest points out her privileged position, which she denies holding any longer. All but Forest are released at Atlas Academy and brought to Ironwood, who is accompanied by Penny Polendina and Winter Schnee. Ironwood apologizes for arresting them but points out that they arrived in an apparently-stolen airship. Ruby Rose confirms the ship was stolen, horrifying Winter, until Weiss calms her down with a hug. Qrow tells Ironwood that they have "confidential" information for him, only for Penny and Winter confirm that they've been told about the Relics and the Maidens, as have the Ace-Ops. Ironwood produces the Relic of Knowledge and expresses his hope that it may finally be possible to destroy Salem, and Qrow is assured of the safety of the Staff of Creation and the elderly Winter Maiden. Ironwood defends the necessity of his recent policies and introduces his plan, first to suspend Amity Colosseum in the upper atmosphere to replace the Cross Continental Transmit System, then to tell the people of first Atlas, then all of Remnant of Salem's existence. Qrow objects that they will be undoing Ozpin's work over multiple lifetimes, but Ironwood says that without Ozpin's guidance, he can only rely on his own judgment. Qrow introduces Oscar as Ozpin's reincarnation, briefly giving Ironwood relief until Oscar admits that Ozpin no longer speaks to him. When Ironwood asks what happened, Ruby interrupts, telling what happened in a way that avoids mention of Jinn. Ironwood asks if they were told about the Relics' powers, and Ruby repeats Ozpin's lie that the Relic of Knowledge's questions had already been used. Ironwood returns the Relic to Ruby and asks for her and her allies' help with his plan; she accepts. Ironwood offers to upgrade their weapons. As Ruby and the others leave, the Ace-Ops return to introduce themselves and apologize. Ironwood stops Qrow to greet him personally, while Penny shows Team RWBY, Jaune, Nora, Ren and Oscar through the academy. Arthur Watts walks through the streets of Mantle, speaking via remote communicator with Tyrian Callows about the necessity of not maintaining a single base of operations, with Watts facilitating their movements by disabling Mantle's security cameras. Tyrian also kills an unknown person. Transcript }} Characters Main Characters Minor Characters *Forest See Also *Battle Pages *Inconsistencies *Leitmotifs Image Gallery V7 02 00008.png|The group learns about Robyn Hill from Forest V7 02 00016.png|The group is transported to Atlas Academy V7 02 00035.png|Ironwood explains his plan V7 02 00042.png|Ironwood finds out that Ozpin is within Oscar V7 02 00044.png|Ruby decides to withhold information from Ironwood V7 02 00047.png|Ironwood entrusts Ruby and the others with the Relic of Knowledge V7 02 00049.png|Ironwood promises to provide everyone with weapon upgrades V7 02 00052.png|The Ace-Ops make a more friendly introduction V7 02 00066.png|Penny gives a tour to the exhausted teens V7 02 00070.png|Watts hacks Mantle's systems, stirring up trouble... V7 02 00074.png|...and shutting off cameras. V7 02 00076.png|Meanwhile, Tyrian commits murder. References Category:Episodes Category:Volume 7